the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Stargirl (film)
|screenplay = Kristin Hahn |based on = |starring = |music = Rob Simonsen |cinematography = Bryce Fortner |studio = |distributor = Disney+ |release = March 13, 2020 |language = English |country = United States }} 'Stargirl' is an upcoming American film based on the novel of the same name by Jerry Spinelli that is slated to debut on the upcoming Disney+. The film is set to be directed by Julia Hart from a screenplay written by Kristin Hahn and stars Grace VanderWaal, Graham Verchere, Giancarlo Esposito, Karan Brar, Darby Stanchfield, and Maximiliano Hernández. Plot Cast * Grace VanderWaal as Stargirl Caraway * Graham Verchere as Leo Borlock * Giancarlo Esposito as Archie * Karan Brar as Kevin * Darby Stanchfield as Gloria * Maximiliano Hernández as Mr. Rabineau Production Development On July 15, 2015, it was announced that director Catherine Hardwicke was set to direct an adaptation of Jerry Spinelli's novel ''Stargirl for Walt Disney Pictures. The novel was adapted by Kristin Hahn who also set to produce the film. Production companies involved with the film were expected to include Gotham Group and BCDF Pictures, with the latter also financing the film. On February 8, 2018, it was announced that a new iteration of the production had been developed and that it would now be directed by Julia Hart and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was expected to premiere on Disney's then-unnamed upcoming streaming service that was set to launch in the fall of 2019. The following month, it was confirmed that the production was in the late stages of development, that Hahn's screenplay was still being utilized, and that she would continue to serve as a producer alongside the additions of Ellen Goldsmith-Vein and Lee Stollman. Production companies involved with the production were to include Gotham Group with the addition of Hahn's production company Hahnscape Entertainment. On June 5, 2018, it was further reported that Hart had polished the script with her husband Jordan Horowitz, who is also set to serve as an executive producer for the film. Casting On September 11, 2015, it was announced that the first iteration of the production would star Joey King and Charlie Plummer. King was cast as the titular Stargirl and Plummer as the boy who narrates the story. On June 5, 2018, it was announced that the Hart-directed iteration of the film would star singer Grace VanderWaal, in her debut acting role, as the title character. On August 21, 2018, it was reported that Graham Verchere had been cast in the co-lead role of Leo Borlock. On September 18, 2018, it was reported that Giancarlo Esposito, Karan Brar, Darby Stanchfield, and Maximiliano Hernández had been cast in supporting roles. Filming Filming for the first iteration of the production was scheduled to commence in the fall of 2015 in New Mexico. Principal photography for the second iteration of the production began in September 2018 in New Mexico and wrapped on November 16, 2018. Filming locations in the state included Albuquerque and Truth or Consequences. References External links * Category:American films Category:American high school films Category:Disney+ original films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in Arizona Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020s films